TLoS: Together
by Fa6ex
Summary: Spyro and Cynder just saved the world. However, not all is well. Grublins still roam the land, despite the defeat of the Dark Master. Who or what could be leading them?


**Chapter 1: Waking up**

"_Spyro, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't be. It's over now."_

"_So this is it?"_

"_**Spyro, When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future…**__"_

"_I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder."_

"_Spyro no… you don't have to do anything. Let's just go."_

"_Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left. The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."_

"_Then I'm with you."_

…

"_I love you."_

Cynder slowly opened her eyes. Everything was a blur, but she blinked a few times and it disappeared. She got up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a forest, it seemed, for trees were all around her. Where was she? Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. 'Spyro!' She quickly glanced around and found him lying on the ground a few meters away from her. She walked towards him and noticed he wasn't moving at all. "Spyro?" She said. No answer. "Spyro?!" She said again, with a hint of desperation and fear in her voice. Still nothing. She nudged his muzzle with her own. "Spyro, wake up!" No response. Several scenarios began playing on her head. The battle with Malefor had most likely taken a lot out of them both, but Spyro still healed the world. That much was obvious, since all she saw around her was peace and quiet. Maybe he was completely spent and needed to rest for a little longer? She tried to assure herself of that. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, sending cold chills down her spine. What if he was… _dead_? No, he couldn't be. She couldn't bear to lose him, after everything they went through together. Heck, she even began to _love_ him. She pressed her muzzle against his chest and, with a sigh and a shudder of relief, she felt the faint beating of his heart. But, as she took a breath, she was hit hard with a wave of his scent. She widened her eyes. It was sweet and addicting, and she found herself wanting more. However, she shook her head to rid herself of the feeling. Now was not the time for that. She had to find a way to wake Spyro up and get them both back to Warfang, to inform the guardians of their success. That's what Spyro would've wanted.

She paced to and fro, racking her brains in search for an answer. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. What if she carried him? She mulled over the possibility. Was she strong enough to support his weight? She had never done this before, but she had to try. For his sake. She moved towards him, wrapped her tail with his, secured his chest with her forelegs and held his hind legs with her own and finally bit one of his horns so his head wouldn't sag. It would probably leave a mark, but she would apologize later. She briefly blushed at the compromising position they were in, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Now it wasn't the time for that. With his body secured around hers, she tried to take off, but she quickly found out she couldn't. He was too heavy. She tried to call on her wind element to give her a boost, but that too was beyond her reach. The battle with Malefor must've taken a greater toll on her than she'd imagined.

Giving up on her endeavor, she sighed and unfastened herself from Spyro and began pacing again. Suddenly, she heard a noise from a nearby bush. Broken from her reverie, she immediately put her senses on full alert and assumed a battle stance. She had to protect Spyro at all costs. She heard the noise again and snapped her head towards it. She saw nothing, but she wasn't about to relax. Her battles alongside Spyro had taught her at least that. Without her elements and with Spyro Ancestors-know-where inside Dreamland, she couldn't afford to check the bush and leave him unguarded. So she waited. Suddenly, she heard a squeak-like noise. Then another. And another. Soon, she heard those sounds coming from everywhere around her. Nervous, she took a step back. Judging from the noise she deduced they were grublins, but so many? She didn't know if she could fend them all off. With her elements, she would've dispatched them easily, but without them she wasn't so sure. She felt weak without them… and she hated feeling weak.

Suddenly, the earth in front of her shifted and it spewed a number of grublins. Some wielded clubs, others used swords. Some were airborne, others were not. She readied herself to fight. One of the not-airborne ugly beasts lunged at her, but she quickly and easily rolled out of the way. More grublins poured out of the earth. She retaliated with a fast swing with her foreleg, then another with her other foreleg, then a tail strike and finally a upwards head butt that sent the creature into the air. She jumped after it, grabbed it on its throat and started clawing it with her hind legs mercilessly. Green blood splattered onto her scales, but she didn't care. All she wanted was the grublins out of the way. When she was sure it was dead, she threw it at another one that was closing in on her. She landed and looked around her. Spyro was to her right, still unconscious. She'd think the uproar of battle would wake him up, but perhaps his condition was more severe than she'd thought. To her left, front and behind, she just saw grublins. She let them approach, and as soon as one of them was close enough, she lunged at it, grabbed it and then spun around, hitting other grublins in the process. When the dizziness became too much to bear, she threw the creature as hard as she could in a random direction and watched as it hit a tree with a sickening _crunch_. It didn't move after that.

The battle dragged on, and there seemed no end to the grublins. Cynder felt herself growing increasingly tired. Adding to that were several injuries caused by blows that slipped past her defences. They weren't life threatening at all, but they were painful, annoying and distracting. Oh, she wished for her elements so much. If only she had them at her disposal, this battle would have ended long ago. Questions started forming inside her head. Where did all these grublins come from? Who was leading them? Because someone had to be leading them. How had they located her?

By now, a red haze of exhaustion was clouding Cynder's vision. She had to end this, and fast. But how? She tiredly threw herself to the side, dodging a sword. It seemed the grublins were now gaining confidence, now that they noticed she was failing. If this kept up, she'd be mauled to death, along with Spyro. She didn't want to die. The grublins had scored a few more hits, and now she was also getting woozy from loss of blood. They were all around her, taunting her with their crude weapons. She was becoming desperate. _Really_ desperate. Suddenly, as if by a hidden command, all grublins around her threw themselves at her. She widened her eyes, but she didn't have much time to think as the grublins were already on her. She roared in pain as their weapons left cuts and bruises along her scales. She was being cut to ribbons. Her desperation reached a peak and she called on an element she promised herself she'd never use again. Convexity. A thick purple beam burst from her jaws, turning the grublins immediately in front of her to stone. She turned, blasting every other grublin around her. Soon, she was surrounded by countless stone statues. She didn't have time to admire her handiwork, for she fell over and knew no more.

Spyro opened his eyes. Where was he? He got up and looked around. He was in a hall with several doors. Four of them were closed, another four were open, and past them he could see swirling colors. Blue, yellow, green and orange. Now he remembered. He was in the White Isle, and those were the doors that led to the elemental trials he faced before meeting the Chronicler. He couldn't see past the final door because it wasn't completely open, though he knew where it would lead. He walked towards it. As he was just about to open the door, a voice sounded.

"Welcome Spyro." He paused. That voice… it was familiar, but he couldn't place it, but it certainly didn't belong to the Chronicler. Frowning, he opened the door fully and spotted the familiar hourglass. Sand trickled from the top, which was full, to the bottom. He walked some more until he spotted the Chronicler. He had his back to him. As he approached he turned to face Spyro and that moment, his jaw fell from shock. Standing there, in front of him, was not the Chronicler but…

"Ig-Ignitus?!" He was blue, and had all sorts of jewelry on him, but his features couldn't be mistaken. Not by Spyro.

"It has been too long, young dragon." Spyro was rooted to the spot, his jaw still slack.

"I thought you were dead!" Suddenly, he ran towards Ignitus and embraced his leg, crying on it. He smiled and nuzzled him.

"Yes, I'm sure this comes as quite the shock and you most likely want to know what happened."

And so, Ignitus told Spyro how he was chosen by the Ancestors to be the Chronicler for the next age.

"So the previous age ended when me and Cynder defeated Malefor?" Cynder… he wondered if she was okay.

"Yes, Spyro, but I'm afraid I have bad news."

"What's wrong?"

"The crystal where Malefor was imprisoned can only hold for so long, and it's only a matter of time before he becomes free again. You must find a way to banish him or hold him permanently."

"How long do we have?"

"I know not, Spyro… I know not. But now you must awaken, for your friends need your help."

"Wait, no!" He had more questions.

"Farewell Spyro… until next time." Everything dissolved into darkness.

Spyro opened his eyes. Again. He blinked to get the sleepiness out of his eyes and looked around. He was in a forest, it seemed. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Stone statues in the likeness of grublins littered the clearing they were in. And, in the middle of all that, was a sight that shocked him to the core.

"Cynder!"

**Author's note (please read; it's important): Ok, so this is my first ever Spyro fanfic, and I'm trying to follow the games as closely as possible. Namely, in the games, Cynder can use Convexity, along with Spyro, so I'm giving her that ability in this story. Furthermore, the element Convexity, if it can be called an element, is in a different… container than the regular elements; plus, it fills when in combat. That's why she was able to use Convexity when all her other elements were completely spent. Moreover, the dragons in this story are not like in the other stories. They are less civilized and more feral. That's the way I like them.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked! If you did, please leave a review with your opinion. If you didn't like it… well you can leave a review too XD**


End file.
